escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Dilandau Albatou
Dilandau Albatou is the leader of the Dragonslayers, Zaibach’s elite squad specializing mostly in special operations and guymelef-related missions. Through the Escaflowne storyline, they are usually sent to capture the “White Dragon” (Escaflowne, insofar as Dornkirk is concerned as long as they are alive). It is through these missions that he meets the young king of Fanelia, Van Fanel, and develops a deep and utter loathing ever since Van scarred his face in (self-defense) a battle on the Vione. This loathing has spawned a extreme hatred towards Van. Dilandau has a long-standing loathing of Allen, probably because Allen is not scared of him like most people. "You'll pay! You damaged my beautiful face." -Dilandau Albatou Personailty "Burn . . . burn . . . burn!" -Dilandau Albatou He is short tempered, cocky, incredibly narcissistic, as well as sadistic, cold, violent, giggly, twisted, and arrogant. While Dilandau's intelligence and absolute ruthlessness make him a formidable warrior, he is so impulsive, capricious, moody, lacks self-control, compassion, and conscience. Yet, his sadism and megalomania belie a troubled past and a more complex character, depicted in flashbacks and psychological breakdowns. Early Life During the War "I haven't hunted dragons in a long time. This is going to be such fun!" -Dilandau Albatou The leader of an elite group of Guymelef pilots called the Dragon Slayers in Dornkirk's army. He almost completely lacks self-control, compassion, and a conscience. His greatest pleasures come from fighting and destruction, and the joy he takes in burning things suggests pyromania. In battle, Dilandou pilotes a red Guymelef with flight capability, stealth cloak, flame-thrower and liquid-metal Crima Claw capabilities. As the series progresses, Dilandau grows gradually less stable. While clearly disturbed in his early appearance, his insanity grows after he receives a cut on the face during a fight with Van Fanel. Though he treats them very harshly, often slapping or hitting them for little or no reason, Dilandau is also emotionally dependent on the Dragon Slayers. After all of his men are killed, he becomes completely unstable and spends much of his time in an apathetic daze, only coming to life on the battlefield as he gleefully maims and kills. For their part, despite his harsh treatment, the Dragon Slayers are fanatically loyal to him, up to and beyond death. Celena Towards the end of the series it is revealed he is actually Allen Schezar's lost sister, Celena Schezar, who was kidnapped, brainwashed and mutated into a male through a series of fate-altering experiments. In flashbacks of his childhood, it is revealed that Jajuka was Celena's caretaker when she first arrived in Zaibach and became Dilandau's emotional anchor. As his mental state deteriorates, Dilandou's memories try to return and he briefly returns to being Celena, though she is stuck in a naive, childlike state. During this time, Celena is reunited with Allen for a short time, but the Dilandau personality reemerges. During a climatic battle with Van, Jajuka is killed protecting Dilandau. Before he dies, he tells Dilandau its okay to be Celena again, triggering Dilandau to revert to his real self again. Celena and Allen are reunited again, and the Dilandau personality presumably is not seen again. Movie In contrast to the series, Dilandau was a Draconian half-breed with the same psychic abilities as Van and Folken. Though little information is given about his background, Folken mentions that he found Dilandau living with feral dogs. He was given the ancient armor Alseides, though it was defeated (fairly quickly) and destroyed by Escaflowne. At the end of the movie, Dilandau and his few surviving Ryuugekitai depart to parts unknown, seeking new battles. Movie Dilandau seems to handle his defeat at Van's hands quite well compared to similar events in the series, though otherwise the two versions of the character seem to have similar mental instabilities. Trivia *Dilandau was born August 8 making him a Leo in the astrology *Dilandau likes wine, his face and violence (including sword fighting and guymelef combat). *It's implied that since Dilandau likes to burn things, he is a pryo-manic. Albatou,Dilandau